Another life
by AshleyBrokeDown1
Summary: She thought it was over... Sakura was going to die... but with Sasuke dying beside her .. and her strong love for him...God gave her another chance... But only this time the year is 2013 .. and the rules have been changed.. There no longer in the shinobi-verse but in ours... Will these two finally be together... or once again be pulled apart by the cruel hands of fate...?
1. Chapter 1

**prologue: The war scene...**

As the beating of my heart grew ever so quiet, i looked up from my spot .. Hoping that somehow we'd survive this war... With a whole body dying of pain , i crawled towards the battle field.. Tears refused to stop flowing and so did my blood... "Just let them be okay... " I whispered , almost coughing up blood.

Seeing the corpses of my fellow shinobi lying on the ground around me .. i felt my heart break... Though at that point not much of my heart was left to be broken... I had seen my whole village die... My friends.. my teachers.. my neighbours.. everyone..

When they defeated Obito, i honestly believed that.. Life would eventually get better.. Naruto , me ,Sasuke .. will finally be together again... But alas, Sasuke had betrayed us all over again... I couldn't help but wince at the thought that, everything would've been okay ... if i had killed Sasuke that day...If only i had'nt been blinded by the poison,that is love.

I squinted, to get a better look at the area where Naruto and Sasuke had been fighting earlier... Nothing... There were no explosions..No sign of movement.. Just an eerily familiar sensation ... The same one i felt , that night when that traitor left Konoha.. I clutched my heart.. knowing that something if not everything was wrong...

I fastened my pace, though i couldn't feel my legs anymore... they were probably broken, and i could probably heal my injuries.. but something stopped me.. everytime the thought came to my mind... Maybe i needed to make sure if i had something to live for anymore.. Because everytime i began to heal myself.. i caught myself thinking... that if no one survived... then , i didn't deserve to either.

After constant struggling , i found myself .. at a nearly destroyed field.. With another mountain of corpses around me... But i felt someone was there with me, i looked around and gasped to see a completely annihalated Naruto lying lifeless on the ground...

No, chakra signature... No breaths... He was cold..pale and still.. Definitely dead...

Before i could react, i felt someone grasping my arm...I gasped, and looked behind me.. A deadly stare..Red eyes.. Black hair... He looked familiar but my heart couldn't recover from the fact that Naruto wasn't here anymore.. Suddenly i felt my heart beat racing... and then it hit me...It was him...

Sasuke squinted at me... he was almost as pale as Naruto, his gaze wasn't cold.. it was empty... and at that time when we exchanged glances , we both knew... That we were both going to die...

"S-akura...Heal me." I heard him say, i flinched...how could he... after killing ever one and everything i loved... did he actually believe i would agree to heal him..

"No..traitor.. you deserve to die.. You killed Naruto ...you finally fucking killed him... and i hope your happy , and i honestly hope it was worth it ... Look around you pig... Do you honestly believe i can help you after all of this.." I screamed... as blood gushed out of my mouth .. It didn't matter if screaming at him hurt me.. because now i was sure .. i didn't want to live...

"I .. I didn't mean to... this ... killing Naruto... I thought i'd feel better after hurting everyone... but." Sasuke whispered as his eyes gleamed with confusion...

I turned away, this time .. I was not going to fall for his empty words...He was a traitor..a villian ..a killer.. I still loved him..I knew I loved Sasuke Uchiha... and would've probably forgive him eventually...I scoffed, " But , this wasn't Uchiha Sasuke... it was something she knew extremely well."

But still...

I turned around... and looked in his eyes.. with what ever energy I had left I reached for his hand and grabbed it... and laid next to him... as looked up at the sky..Sasuke stiffened under my touch,"What?" he growled..

"No.. I am not going to heal you... you deserve to die... and im not going to heal myself either.. because i dont want to live anymore." I whispered ..

"Sasuke listen, i'm scared.. and i know that you are too, this is the last thing i can do for you.. i will stay by you so you don't have to face this alone...so just .. just hold my hand until we die... you didn't stay with me back then... but for this one time stay with me.. "

He knew all too well that they were going to die... "I know i deserve this... i'll welcome death with open arms... " he spat.. still holding on to her hand...

I sighed... knowing all too well ..what was about to happen... "Sasuke you know what .. I still love you... and i dont regret a second of it..because experiencing love was the best thing i ever did..." I said, knowing i wouldn't be able to say it again..if i didn't say it now..

I felt my breath get heavier.. as my vision became blurry... tears refused to stop... For that was the end...Before i drifted off to darkness forever ,i heard him say..

"If i ...get another chance.. i would do it all differently... I would tell you i love you too before it gets too late."

Though i couldn't remember much after i stopped breathing... I could remember his last words... and the way his touch had felt... Even at the verge of death, he managed to make me fall in love all over again...

Maybe in another life .. we'd all get to be happy... But it was too late, for i knew that Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't save me like they did in the old day...because no one ever won from DEATH...

_I thought it was all over...little did i know... that God had other plans..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:**Um hey every one , I am writing a fanfiction for like the very first time so please please Review and tell me whether or not this story is any good... Let me know of my errors and your ideas :3 ..

**Chapter 1: Nostalgia..**

* * *

"I miss my old room." I winced, as i looked out of my bedroom window.. i had just moved to Tokyo last week, and had spent every second of my week trying to unpack my stuff... As i sat down on my bed ,and looked up at the ceiling ... I felt a strong rush of solitude deep with in my chest..

I was going to live alone in an apartment ..for three years.. and for some reason i felt scared... scared of being alone .. I felt my breath get heavy..so i got up , and left my room ..hoping to find some way to clear my head..

I took stiffened steps, as the hallways seemed alot creepier at night than they were in the morning.. I almost turned back when i realized how awful i must be looking... Since i hadn't slept for almost two days, and hadn't bothered to tidy myself up before leaving my room..I could hear my own heartbeat in the silence of the night...something which made me more nervous than i already was..

Running a hand through my shoulder lenght pink hair , i let out a sigh.."Maybe , i should've stayed inside." i mumbled as i felt my head hurt.. Suddenly i bumped into someone... When i lifted my head.. i almost gasped at the intensity of the cold onyx eyes that were staring at me..Infront of me stood a guy almost a head taller than me.. with elegant black hair..and a vaguely familiar scowl on his face...

I felt a strange wave of nostalgia... something about his eyes made my heart break.. I didn't know why but i wanted to reach out to him .. to check if he were real or not... My mind went blank.. and nothing made sense anymore... I felt myself stumble...and then my world went black.

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open , and found myself in a room .. I looked around , and realized that i wasn't in my own room but someone elses... My mind became blurry .."Where am I? Who was he?What exactly happened?" Strange questions began piling up in my mind..

I rubbed my forehead , and looked around to find someone who could help me understand the situation... Suddenly i noticed a person walking into the room.. It was a girl with long and pretty blonde hair.. sapphire eyes and a figure that could kill...When she saw me , a wide grin appeared on her face..

"Heya, strange girl.. Feel better?" she exclaimed as she ran towards me ..to check if i was alright or not, "You collapsed outside my door... A guy brought you in and asked me to help you ..since he didn't know who you were... "

"Eh? Um.. Thankyou...I don't understand what happened to me.. one second i was looking at him...and the next i fainted...I am grateful to you Miss "I stated as i tried hard to remember what happened after i bumped into him.

"No need for formalities pinky... The name's Ino... and you are very welcome..Well i get why you fainted, that guy was pretty damn hot " she replied , as she giggled... I flinched at her giggling, as i felt as if i'd heard it many times before... She seemed so familiar and incredibly unfamilar at the same time...Ino..Ino.. Dammit i felt so sure that i'd heard that name before...

"I dont remember him much... Im Sakura...Haruno Sakura... " I mumbled .. as i tried to get up.. but alas my weak body and my lack of sleep had other plans.. I laid back down when i realised that no matter how much i struggled getting up was impossible..

Ino chuckled, as she flipped her hair," Sa-Ku-Ra... heh.. pretty name , i like it.. " she proclaimed as she laid down next to me, "Eh, looks like we're having a sleepover tonight... Forehead." she whispered lazily as she poked my forhead..

Though she probably thought i'd get irritated by the nickname... i strangely felt happy , as she closed her eyes and began to sleep ... i couldn't help but smile at the fact that i was no longer alone... And i know i met her a few minutes ago ... but it felt as though we had known eachother all our lives... and the way she was cuddling with me , i could feel that she felt the exact same way i did...  
Friends.. Eh? Maybe living in Tokyo wasn't such a bad thing after all...

* * *

"Damn" Sasuke cursed as he moved through the cold hallways at night.. It was almost one and Naruto his idiotic friend had begged him to go out and buy him some insta-ramen.. Normally he would have refused but the little idiot had snatched his precious cell phone and threatened to break it ...

He shoved his hands in his pockets and made a sharp turn at the end of the hall way... And then he suddenly he bumped into someone.. He looked down and saw a head full of pink glimmering hair burried in his chest... Sasuke narrowed his eyes , when her scent reached his nose... It was so familiar ... so nostalgic...  
When she rose her head and looked at him with her emerald eyes, Sasuke flinched and a shiver ran down his spine... She was looking at him with a confused expression .. It felt as if he'd seen her before... But he shrugged at the thought, assuming that she was one of the fan girls that didn't leave him alone..

Just as he was about to turn away, he saw her stumble and fall down face first on the hard ground.. He gasped , and tried to collect her body in his arms... She was sweating uncontrollably .. "Who is she? What do i do now?" he exclaimed to himself..

Just then a door swung open and a blonde girl came out , looking extremely pissed,"Jerk, why are you screaming at this hour.. people are sleeping." she bellowed as she tried to suppress a yawn.

She shrieked when she saw the pinkette in his arms, "You killed her.?" she gasped.  
"Wait?What?No.. are you crazy... this girl just fainted... and needs help." Sasuke growled feircely at her... "Oh okay..Well bring her inside." The girl stated as she opened the door behind her.

Sasuke placed the pinkette on the bed and began to move away when he felt another chill go down his spine...He looked down at her... and winced..every time he looked at that girl it felt as though a part of him died .. made his whole existence tremble ..And that infuriated him .. How could someone have that sort of effect on him..HELL he didn't even know who she was..

He rubbed his temples , and got out of the room .. where the blonde was standing sipping a from a mug filled with coffee.. "Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?" she queried , in a worried tone.

Sasuke reached for the door knob and smirked,"No.. She's just annoying." he scoffed. With that he closed the door behind him and once again set out to buy the cup of ramen he had promised his friend.

**REVIEW 3**

**My tumblr blog is .com ... **kindly follow me and let me know what you think :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Ughhh ... sorry guys for the mistakes in this chapter .. T_T , tbh i forgot to edit or read it before I posted it..**

**There were actually some things I wanted to say.. First.. Millions of hugs to my first reviewer 'cat' .. You have no idea how much I adore you.. And this chapter goes out for you ... 3**

**Second thing I wanted to ask was whether or not should I replace everyone's last name.. cuz they are in a new world, and having the same last name they had in their last life is kinda weird... So please let me know..**

**Oh and well, this fanfic will have a second love interest to Sakura.. So I was wondering who i should choose for that.. Maybe Naruto? ..p.s the second character will be an antagonist .. **

**Chapter 2: First day of school -1**

The faded colours of the highschool building were not making a very good first impression... And i would be lying if I said that after seeing the school building i wasn't a bit disappointed..Tokyo was supposed to be a really good place, or atleast that's what i'd heard from my parents.

But after living here for a week, all Tokyo seems is dark.. faded and lonely..Well atleast i'd managed to make a friend here..so maybe Tokyo wasn't that bad.

I walked silently on the path that lead towards the school gates,with my pink hair tied into a messy yet fashionable pony-tail ..I observed the other girls who were walking infront of me.. If I had to describe them in one word, based on their appearance.. it would be 'kinky'.Unlike most students I wore my uniform properly.. It consisted of a white button down shirt , checked knee lenght skirt.. and black school shoes...I wasn't happy with the way I wore my uniform.. because it made me look like a geek.. but I assumed that looking like a geek was better than looking like a slut ..

Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on top of my shoulders, I looked around and gasped.. But soon calmed down and smiled after seeing Ino's wide smile."Heya.. Forhead.." she chimed .. as she began to walk beside me..

"Hi.. Ino-pig .. " I replied flatly, It was strange, even though we only met a week ago, we were already best friends.. and it felt good .. Being in a new environment was scary.. but having her around me made the whole situation less nerve wrecking...

"Okay, look since you missed the first week of school, let me fill you in on some important things..First.. stay away from the Bambies..." she sneered, as she pointed at the girls who were standing on the school gates.. applying makeup..They were wearing skirts that were bit too high and were showing some insane cleavage... Mental note, If I wanted to get through a day with my dignity or my virginity intact.. I must listen to Ino.

"Second.. Don't get mixed up with the wrong people.. That means.. Jocks.. Goths.. Emo's..Nerds... Eh what the heck... just stick with me.. " She chuckled as she grabbed my hand and lead me inside .

When we were walking in the hallways, I could feel people talking about me..when i walked by.. I cursed metally.. I wanted to stay low and avoid attention... but, I guess that's a little hard to do when you have pink hair.. and a raging blonde shouting by your side.. For a while now, I couldn't understand the things that Ino was gossiping about... I mean .. I respect a girl's need for gossip .. honestly I do.. But Ino was chirping on and on about people who I didn't even know... So I decided it was best to ignore her blabbering.

Just when we were about to enter , the class room .. I felt a strange sensation , that made me turn my head around... and that is when I saw him...

He was standing in the hallway , with a girl.. who I assumed was his girl friend.. Ofcourse, I wasn't sure... but the way they were holding hands made it onyx eyes.. were fixed on the ground.. and a concrete frown was plastered on his face.

You know how in the movies, when a girl sees a hot guy.. she hears music and crap.. sees flowers everywhere..The world turns pink.. and she stares at him..until he catches her gaze.

No, that is not what happened..I didn't hear music..I didn't see anything.. The only thing a felt was a strong emotion .. that I could only register as pain..

I do admit he was hot.. but my heart neither flutter..nor did I blush.. and That's when I decided..that, something was seriously wrong with me.

I walked upto him, ignoring the glares of his girlfriend.. I bowed a little.. and looked upto him, He seemed pissed off at me.. "I.. um.. am incredibly sorry for disturbing you..But I needed to thank you for earlier... as I hate being in debt of others.." I stated flatly..

He raised an eyebrow.. and scoffed.."Who are you ?"

"I am the person who collapsed in the hall way last week, I remember you were the one who helped me..were you not." I replied, trying not to get intimidated by them...

"Hah.. I don't remember ...Karin honey tell her to leave.." he said , laying a kiss on his girlfriend's shoulder...

"But- " I began.. but was interrupted by the girl... who crashed her lips on top of his... "Bitch.. Sasuke says he doesn't remember you,now i suggest you leave .. before i punch your lights out.." she barked, I jumped a little at her sudden burst.

"Well i wasn't counting on him remembering... But I still wanted to thank him...well bye ..Sasuke ...and girl clinging on to Sasuke.." I sweetly replied, as I waved them goodbye...

I thanked God a billion times, for allowing me to keep my anger in check... Normally I would've murdered the bitch.. but it was my first day at school.. and I sure as hell didn't want people to think I was some crazed lunatic... Note to self... Sasuke is officially a jerk.

Somehow, the words.. Sasuke and Jerk .. felt like they belonged together... For some reason his name...kept replaying in my mind.. As his raven hair and Onyx eyes fogged up my mind, i found myself smiling...

"He's a bastard... but ..somehow.. i don't hate him."

When I walked into the class room, I sat beside Ino.. who seemed to be pre-occupied .. she was talking to two girls.. one with long braided purple hair.. and eyes that shone like marbles.. her name was Hinata.

The second girl, TenTen was a bit roughed up.. just one glance and i knew that she was a tom boy.. Her long brown hair were tied into low pony tails.. Though her face was covered with smudges and faded scars.. she was immensely beautiful.

And I know this is getting old , but once again .. I felt a rush of Nostalgia within me.. But this time... it was stronger than ever..

I felt my vision get blurry.. and for a few seconds I couldn't see anyone or anything except a guy who was walking towards us.. He had blonde hair.. a perfect smile.. and the most beautiful sapphire eyes I'd ever seen..Even though I had been feeling nostalgic ever since I arrived here... this time, it almost felt as if could choke the life out of me..

Before I could register what I was doing.. I felt my cheeks dampening.. I looked at my tear covered desks and realized I was crying..

When the guy approached me, I could've sworn that I'd seen him before.. His voice..his demeanor .. everything about him was eerily familiar...

"Hi.. you must be new?" He exclaimed..

I didn't know why but I couldn't say anything... after a few seconds.. I managed to speak something that left us both flabbergasted...

"Naruto." I whispered.

**Sorry if there are anymore mistakes... [My-name-is-V] Hope I corrected all the I's. :3**

**REVIEW 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **

**Hey everyone... Wow.. I can't believe I posted another chapter so soon.. that means I officially have no life.. Well, this chapter didn't turn out quite the way I wanted it to.. it was rushed, mostly because I'll be starting college soon.. ^_^**

**Let me answer a few of your questions.. No Sakura will not be the only one who'll be remembering.. I'll be posting Team seven's povs .. though mostly Sasuke's and Sakura's .. I was thinking that each character will have different ways that'll connect them to their past lives..For example, the person who'll be remembering the most will definitely be Sakura..On the other hand, Sasuke will be remembering minor details.. and this time instead of an inner Sakura , we'll have an inner Sasuke , that'll help him along the way..cuz we all know that guy**** is too stubborn**** to realize anything on his own.**

**Oh and i guess using '...' instead of a full stop is not correct, but by using them i kinda mark that this sentence was written by me.. these dots give me self satisfaction and are thus not gonna be removed.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone.. 3**

**Chapter 3: Whispering memories.**

"Naruto .." I whispered.. 

He looked stunned, but not more than me.. At first he was trying to find words to reply , but after a while he gave up and just flashed me a smile.I could see that he was feeling uneasy, maybe he was experiencing the same thing I had. 

He reached for my face, and wiped away the tears with his index finger.. but suddenly blushed and looked away when he realized what he was doing. For a second I could've sworn his eyes widened as though he remembered something.. 

"I don't like it when girls cry .." he said as he sat down on the seat behind me.. 

My heart began to race, and i clutched my chest.. His touch still lingered on my cheeks, and at that moment if I was asked.. I could've told them the exact point where his fingers touched my face. 

For an instant , his face flashed before my eyes.. but that image of him was much younger and had scratch marks..I tried to remember where I had seen him before..but suddenly my head began to hurt, and it felt like my brain didn't want me to remember. 

It felt as though my memories were locked up, memories I was sure I had'nt experienced.. but somehow I knew that those memories were real... maybe even more real than my the ones I remembered. 

"Gosh, Sakura.. don't just space out." Ino groaned, as she hit the back of my head with an over sized book."Meet.. Baka.. Oh I mean Naruto." 

I turned around and looked at Naruto.. who seemed to be in deep thought.. Suddenly I felt whatever attraction i had been feeling ,crash and burn before me.. Why did that happen ?Well clearly because , I had a feeling he was thinking about how I knew his name..or why I was crying.. but alas , he was too busy to think about other stuff to even notice the pink haired girl sitting infront of him.. 

"RAMEN.. Yeah.. I'll have RAMEN for dinner." he suddenly barked, almost knocking all of us out of our seats.. I squinted at him, to check .. if that was really what he had been thinking about.. The satisfied expression on his face, and the loud grumbling of his stomach.. gave me my answer.

Ino began to laugh, while Hinata and Tenten just snickered.. Me? Well I was too surprised and annoyed to do anything.. "Idiot.. this is Sakura." TenTen finally spoke up, while poking Naruto's shoulder. 

Again..The same look in his eyes that i had noticed before, it couldn't have been a coincidence .. right?

"Nice to meet ya, Sakura Chaaaan." he cooed, as he embraced me in a tight hug.. I tried to bear with the fact that he was crushing my bones, but when it got too hard to breathe..my hand involutarily landed a punch on his face... 

Although, I admit ..that was mean of me.. and the pained expression on his face made me feel a little guilty.. But truth be told..before that punch, I had never felt as alive as i did right now."Nice to meet you too Naruto."

* * *

**Sasuke's pov.  
**

As Karin , clinged on to my shoulder and I entered the class room.. I felt guilty of being mean to that pink haired girl.. I had no intention to be mean to her, but i couldn't afford another fan girl. 

Not that Karin was any different from the girls who followed me around, but i liked to keep her around.. just because her presence kept the fan girls away._I don't even remember agreeing that she was my girlfriend.._

I sat down on my seat and eagerly waited for class to begin, because I for one, was bored out of my skull.I sighed, as I lazily looked around the classroom.. I squinted at Naruto ...who was busy chatting away with someone..I almost froze , when i realized it was her. 

"Since when is she in this class?" I thought grudgingly.. trying to remember if id seen her in this class before..She looked at Naruto with eyes that carried such familiarity, as though she'd known him for decades.. Her jaded eyes seemed vaguely familiar.. so alluring that i almost drowned in them. 

Suddenly I smelt a strange scent .. the scent wasn't strong but it stood out from the rest of the scents. I realized it was the odour of cherry blossom's.. I almost whimpered when i recognized the smell.. I felt my heart thumping loudly and uncontrollably, I was anxious... Anxious to find who that scent belonged to.. yet somewhere inside my head i already knew.._'sakura'_

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto screamed, as he waved his arms around like a lunatic. 

I groaned, because I was not looking forward in having a conversation with him so early in the morning.

"Yo, Bastard." I stated flatly.

"Shut up Sasugay ...Meet her, This is SAKURA CHAAN." 

My mind couldn't understand anything that just happened..My eyes were fixed on her.. and refused to look anywhere else.. I knew was I was going insane.. and it was all her fault. .. 

"I am not interested in talking to.. someone like her." I spat, trying to regain control over my mind.. I wanted to push her away from me, because she was making me feel weak.. and that was something I couldn't accept.

She frowned and turned away, I knew I was making a mistake... My heart was screaming at me .. ..._ Don't do this __Again Sasuke_...Again? I flinched at my thoughts..What the hell was my sub conscious talking about.. 

Maybe my heart knew something I didn't ... but I didn't stop her .. maybe because of my stuborn-ness ...or maybe because of the emptiness I felt inside my soul.. that was too afraid to let anyone in..

All I knew was.. I had to stay away from this Sa-ku-ra at all costs.

* * *

**Sakura's pov.**

"Don't mind him Sakura Chan, he's like that to everyone.." Naruto said, as we both sat back down on our seats ..

I smirked,"Well.. I don't really care.. You see I hate bastards like him.. who think that they are better then everybody else..."

Naruto's grin widened,"Now that's the spirit Sakura chan." He chirped.. He spent the first period making me laugh at the most idiotic things.. I knew he was trying to take my mind off of Sasuke's rude comment earlier.. And at that instant I was sure, that I won't meet a better guy in my life than him..

When the last bell rang , Ino grabbed my arm and led me to the isolated girl's locker room.. I loved Ino.. but sometimes her actions made me question her sanity... She made me sit down...locked all the doors and windows, and knelt down infront of me.

"Sa-Ku-Ra.. guess what?" she whispered... in a tone that made chills run down my spine..

"What?" I exclaimed frantically.

"You and I.. will be having the time of our lives tonight." she replied devilishly.. her demeanor was making me more and more nervous."Since your new i'll be making sure you have fun in Tokyo."

"What...?"

"We're gonna crash a college party tonight.."

I loved having fun..and I loved parties.. But crashing a college party, was insane..and dangerous.. I looked at Ino, who just gave me a wink.

Deep inside my gut I realized, that having Ino for a best friend wasn't gonna be easy.

* * *

**Review :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note.. Heya Readers.. I have a major case of writer's block.. So this is all i could do.. Honestly i didn't want to write more because of the very few reviews i recieved here and a few bad one's i got at tumblr.. Im sorry if what i write isn't good enough for you guys..**

**But i still lve you all :3**

**Review .. 3**

* * *

Chapter : Four

"Falling "

"No Way in hell am i gonna wear this tonight." I exclaimed , with a voice dripping with venom as I walked up the stair case that led to the second floor .. cursing the moment i agreed to let Ino pick out a dress for me.

I held it up to my face, and looked at it..It was a low v-neck dress , which was way too short and way too revealing..It's colour was the same shade as my hair.  
Don't get me wrong ... it was beautiful.. but , it was a bit too much for me.

As i reached my Dorm room, the door of the apartment beside mine's.. opened up.. I almost gasped when an all too familiar face walked out of the room.. _Sasuke.._  
I refrained myself from glaring at him , because i did'nt want to sink down to his level.. Instead, I chose to ignore the rude bastard.

As i tried to walk by him un-noticed .. I heard him smirk. He turned to me , with a glare hot enough to melt my soul.. After a few seconds i noticed that his eyes .. weren't just looking at me anymore, they were piercing through me.

"What? So now you're stalking me?" He spat as he raised his brow..  
I squinted at him..with disgust. "Excuse me? .. Did you just ask me what i think you did." I yelled, as i was no longer able to with hold my anger.

He looked down at my hands and noticed the dress i was holding.. his eyes gleamed with amusement.. I stiffened , and tried to hide the dress behind my back.

"Haruno... Though i agree that, that dress is quite impressive.. but you have to try harder than that if you want to try to seduce me." He stated stoically.. Though he was expressionless, i knew that he was enjoying torturing me like this.

I tried to turn around and run away from him.. but i couldn't, it was as if his eyes had put me under some sort of trance. We just stood there, Neither one of us moved.. nor did we spoke... we just gazed into each others eyes, completely oblivious to everything around us.. for a moment it felt as though the rest of the world didn't exist.

I mentally slapped myself .. and looked away.. Trying to hide the blush that had crept upto my cheeks.  
"Don't come near me again.. Stay away..You're fucking annoying " I heard him scoff with disgust.

I felt a a sharp pain with in my chest.. as i saw him walk away..My sight became blurry for a second.. and images began flooding into my brain.. I fell down on my knees.. as i clutched my head. When i opened my eyes..The images became clearer .. At first all I could see a small village .. after a while i could see a person .. A black haired kid.. with an all too familiar scowl on his face... I shook my head and regained control over my mind..

I took deep breaths and went inside my room.. I threw down my bag and the dress on the floor and jumped onto the couch..I pinched the skin between my eyes and tried to remember the pictures that i had seen...But alas, all i could see was darkness, never enging.. all consuming darkness ..

I sighed in defeat and looked over at the dress that was lying on the floor and smiled, "Maybe going to a party isn't a bad idea."

* * *

"Woohoo.. finally.." I heard Ino shout , who was standing infront of a rather expensive sports car..She ran towards my and grabbed my wrist."I hate to admit it .. you look almost as sexy as me." she squealed.

I laughed nervously.. as she drug me into the car."Are you sure about this?" I said as she placed her hands on the wheel.

"Hell yeah." She chirped as she started the car.. I began to feel even more nervous, "You do have a license...Right?" I said as i buckled my seat belt.

I almost flinched when she burst out in laughter.." No..Why would i need that." was her only reply... I closed my eyes and whimpered.. as she began to drive.

Just after five minutes, I was pretty sure we had already crossed the speed limit and had broken about a million other rules... I looked over at Ino .. who was trying hard to figure out where the breaks were... She just looked over at me and gave me a smile that was a bit too confident.

As soon as the car came to a hault ,I jumped out of the car and sat down on the ground , not caring about my dress or about the way people were looking at me.."NEVER.. AGAIN.." I yelped .

Ino laughed sheepishly as she picked me off the ground,"C'mon it wasn't that bad."

I was about to say something when someone bumped into me.. I turned around and saw a man with red hair and a pair of jaded eyes...If i could describe him in a word .. it'd be.. Hot.

He looked down at me and grinned , "I-I hope you're okay." he said as he scratched the back of his head..I simply nodded and smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you here before.. What's your name?" he said as he ran his fingers through his gleaming hair.. "Haruno..Sakura Haruno." I mumbled as i blushed fiercely..

He smirked and leaned closer to me . " Sakura .. you .. are beautiful." he whispered , into my ear. I almost fainted when i felt his breath on my skin..."Im Sasori by the way."

"N-Nice to meet you Sasori Sa-san." I mumbled.. stepping away from him .. and looking over at Ino who was snickering.

"Blond haired girl.. mind if i take her off your hands." Sasori proposed as he turned to face Ino... I looked at Ino with desperation.. begging her to refuse his offer.

Ino winked maliciously and walked away from us.. I let out a frusterated sigh and looked over at Sasori who was frowning.."I didn't mean to be a bother.. I'm sorry i'll leave." He said flatly, clearly disappointed by my lack of enthusiasm.

He began to walk away.."I don't mind Sasori san .. let's get inside." I called out.. He looked back at me with gentle eyes and smiled gratefully. "C'mon ." he said .. as he held out his hand.. I smiled back and took his hand as he led me inside.

The party was being held in a large mansion.. The entire building was flooded with drunk college students.. who were either partying .. or passed out..

I only prayed that Sasori-San wouldn't figure out that i'm not a college student..I would be lying if i said that i didn't enjoy his company.. We talked for a long while and then he brought us drinks, that were probably alcoholic.. I squinted at the glass for a while and dumped it's contents in the nearest potted plant.. I looked over at Sasori, whose glassy eyes and flushed cheeks made it clear that he was completely drunk.

I gasped when he grasped my hand and led me towards the dance floor ...As the music played .. i could feel our bodies move due to the beat. He had his hands on my lower back ...Our body were nearly inches away, and as we danced i could feel the distance gradually decreasing..

I cringed at his advances ... which made me question my sanity.."Sakura Chan.. I know we just met but would you go out with me.." He said softly, i could feel his gaze on my lips .. suddenly he bent down to kiss me.. i pushed him away from me, not having the gutts to look back at him , I ran away..

I felt a stinging pain in my chest.. Something wasn't right..

* * *

"This party is great Teme.." Naruto shouted as he patted Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was about to reply when he caught a glimpse of pink hair and a certain dress he'd seen this morning.. the wearer was hiding behind a couch.

"What the hell?" he growled, as he left the blonde behind and moved closed to the couch to get a better look at her.

She flinched when she saw him approaching..and desperately tried to cover her face with her thin hands.. Sasuke smirked at her stupidity .. "You know i can see you..Right?" He mocked.

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him down with her.. She held a finger to her lips and let out a loud 'shhhh'. She looked around , to make sure no one could see her and then let out a sigh of relief.

"Shut up idiot.. I need to hide.." she spat as she scowled at him.. "Why do you need to hide?" Sasuke asked out of plain curosity.

"Well my friend made me come here.. I broke a guy's heart.. Was almost raped by some college thugs.. oh and my dress sorta ripped." She seethed as she pulled at her hair in frustration.

Sasuke looked at the fabric near her upper shoulder which was threatening to tear up any second and expose almost half of her upper body..Sasuke exhaled deeply and looked at Sakura.

No matter how much he wanted to avoid this girl.. She just keeps showing up infront of him, leaving him restless..He was about to leave her sitting there ,but he couldn't..Even the great Sasuke wasn't that heartless.

He grabbed her hand and led her up stairs..almost flinching when her skin touched his.. He brought her into a room and began searching for something in the cupboard..Sakura squealed at his sudden actions,"Hey you can't just break into someone else's room like this.." She whispered .

"Shut up Haruno.. This is my house.." He calmly replied.. as he pulled out an over sized T-shirt and jeans and handed them to Sakura."Wear them and get out.. a college part is no place for someone like you .. "

She wanted to argue .. but she was too tired.. She simply took the clothes and changed into them." Hey Sasuke.. " She began.

"What?"

"Arigatou.."

"What ever.. just leave..before something else happens to you." He spat.

As she walked out of his room he felt a sudden pain in his chest.._You are making all the same mistakes Uchiha... You let her go again._

* * *

I came home .. with a huge migrane... Ino'd been blabbering on and on about how fun the party was , the whole way back. And no matter how much i begged her.. she wouln't stop talking.

I flomped down on my bed and let out a loud sigh.. I looked down at the shirt i was wearing.. and brought it closer to my face.. I blushed when i realized that it smelt like him..

I closed my eyes , and laid there silently.. Trying to fall asleep..

I could feel butterflies in my stomach .. and a blush still engraved on my face, while my whole existence was taken over by thoughts of him.

I felt my eyes dampening when i realized that .. i was in love with that bastard.


End file.
